bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Razenoid
Razenoid is a demonic spider/dragon-like BakuTaxtix Bakugan that is the mutation of Phantom Dharak and the current Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel in Mechtanium Surge. His Mechtogan is Dreadeon and his Mechtogan Titan is Razen Titan. He evolved into Evolved Razenoid in Interspace Armageddon. Information Description A Bakugan with a most fearsome appearance. Metallic scales that cover his body protect him in battle from damage. He strikes fear into the bravest of opponents when he attacks with razor sharp claws. The long reach of Razenoid's arms and the coiled strength of his tail brings targets well within his reach. Always ready to pounce on his opponent, the speed of Razenoid's attacks give him a huge advantage in battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge After Phantom Dharak and Barodius were imprisoned in the dark reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace created by Code Eve, they were put in some sort of webbing causing them to be restrained as well as feel the same exact pain of one another. Their manifestation for desire and hatred caused them to mutate into Razenoid and Mag Mel. In Interspace Showdown, Razenoid appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's visions when Dan was battling Ben alongside Mag Mel. He also appeared in Dan's nightmares the night before the match. As Drago began to lose control and tore the arena, Razenoid used that to his advantage and absorbed all the chaos energy produced by the battle. In Mechtogan Mayhem, as Dan and Drago were practicing to control their new powers they lose control of them again. As Razenoid absorbed more and more of chaos energy, he became powerful enough to spawn a Mechtogan, Dreadeon and he spawned it at the exact time as Drago spawned Zenthon but unlike Drago he managed to tame his Mechtogan easily. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Razenoid introduces his ability to spawn Chaos Bakugan and he created a Pryus, a Haos and a Darkus Cyclone Percival. They were later given to the Tri Twisters by his master, Mag Mel. In Agony of Defeat, when Dan and Drago were brawling Anubias and Horridian, a vision of him and Mag Mel appeared in front of Dan and Drago, which made them think they are battling them instead of Anubias and Horridian. This causes Drago to lose control yet again and to make matters worse. Drago then summons Zenthon but he doesn't know it and makes everyone realize he created Zenthon. This caused Dan and Drago to get disqualified and bounced out of the tournament. In BakuNano Explosion, he spawns another Chaos Bakugan because his master, Mag Mel, told him to and this time he managed to create a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and 2 BakuNanos called Shoxrox. In Return to New Vestroia, he appeared in Drago's vision and made him pass out. In Chaos Control, Mag Mel makes him create another Chaos Bakugan, Iron Dragonoid and give it to Anubias to defeat Dan and Drago on New Vestroia. After Anubias loses, he appeared behind Mag Mel when he was talking to him and when Titanium Dragonoid tamed Zenthon he lost the power connection that he once had we Drago during the battle and was surprised that Drago broke free from him. Also in the same episode it seems that Razenoid has a Mechtogan Titan (Razen Titan), which was just standing behind him. In A Royale Pain, he was again briefly seen behind Mag Mel and was listening to what his master was saying. In Mind Search, h''e was again briefly seen in Dan and Drago's vision. In ''Re-connection, he was seen behind Mag Mel while he was talking to Sellon and Anubias. In Triple Threat, he was shown gaining massive energy along with Mag Mel. In A Hero Returns, he alongside Mag Mel gained enough energy to free themselves and then started attacking Gundalia. In Gundalia Under Fire, he spawned his Mechtogan Dreadeon, fought against Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon; and won. In Battle Lines, he was briefly seen behind Mag Mel. In Unlocking the Gate, he summoned Dreadeon and fought against Titanium Dragonoid and lost. At the end of the episode, he reveals that he has half of Drago's "Gate" and he is whole again. From True Colours to Behind the Mask, he was seen in a sort of cocoon structure and was described by Mag Mel as going through a "Catharsis". After Mag Mel absorbed Sellon and Anubias' energies, and when Dan's "portion" with Code Eve was taken, Razenoid claims "At last, the ultimate power is ours". In Behind the Mask, he summons Razen Titan and Dreadeon to fight Titanium Dragonoid, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. It is later revealed that he was Phantom Dharak and Mag Mel was Barodius. The fight intensifies as every Bakugan and Mechtogan fire at the same time, severing their link which ended the battle in a draw. In Interspace Armageddon, he evolved into a new form: Evolved Razenoid. Ability Cards * Flash Eclipse: * Expeditious: * Meteor Elimination: * Kahlua Moot: Game Razenoid is a BakuTaxtix Bakugan due to that it has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half which is visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and silvery painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body of it to connect to BakuNano. It has a mouth that can be opened. He was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The Ventus version has 700/750/800/900 Gs and the Darkus version has 500/700/800/900/1100 Gs and has 600/750/800/850/900 in the BakuTrinity. The Aquos version in BakuSurge has 650/750/850/1000 Gs. The Aquos BakuTriad version has 650/750/850/900 Gs. The Aquos BakuSolo version has 700/800/900/1000 Gs. The Haos version has 500/800/850/900 Gs, while in the Trinity, it has 600/700/850/1050 Gs. It is also available in Combat Aquos with 650/750/850/1000 Gs. Trivia * * Razenoid is the only Main Bakugan in the anime who did not have or use a BakuNano. * He was only seen in his ball form once. * Part of Razenoid's name (Razen) is half of the name of one of Linehalt's abilities, Razen Breaker. * His name also sounds similar to Razoid or Ravenoid. * Razenoid's legs sort of resemble the legs of the robots of "The Joining" from the television show, The Batman. * In the Anime, his bottom half has a red rectangle-like streak, but, the toy form doesn't. * His hands/claws seem to be very similar in shape and size to that of Bolcanon. * Razenoid and Titanium Dragonoid were the first Bakugan in the anime to have spawned a Mechtogan. But Razenoid can also spawn Chaos Bakugan. * He sounds a bit like The Joker in the television series The Batman ''when he laughs. * Razenoid's name contains "Raze" which means to destroy. This is highly appropriate given his destructive, bloodthirsty, and violent nature. * He has similarities in appearance to the Marvel Comics symbiote Venom. * In the game, it is hard to roll him directly on the Gate Card due to the little flap on his backside. * He's the first Bakugan to turn into a cocoon. * Razenoid has a size plot hole when compared to Razen Titan he looks the he has the same size as Drago compared to Zenthon, however Drago looks far smaller compared to Zenthon Titan so that makes Razenoids size as big as a Mechtogan. Also he looks only slightly larger than Drago when compared to him (Note this is an animation error). **When he battled Drago in the ''Dark Reverse World. He had aura around his body that looked simmilar to Drago's Titanium Hummer. **There were somethings that confirmed he was Dharak before he revealed it himself: *#His Flash Eclipse ability looks simmilar to Dharaks Evil Blow and Phantom Dharaks Evil Blind. *#His eye from his''' Kahlua Moot''' ability looks simmilar to Phantom Dharaks eyes on his chest. *#He spoke about the Original Bakugan DNA (Ultimate Warrior Gene). *#He told Drago: "There can only be one ruling Bakugan, and it won't be you!" He was reffering to the fact that one of them were destined to rule all Bakugan in the universe and that only one of them can have the power of the Sacred Orb. *#He knew about Code Eve. *#He and Mag Mel had their own Gate and Key (Switch Code and Ultimate Warrior Gene), which Code Eve told them about in the last episode of GI. *#His shoulders geatly resembled Phantom Dharaks. *#He also told Drago: "I am you and you are me!", so he was reffering to the fact that he had Drago's DNA. *#He's bigger than a Mechtogan (Phantom Dharak was slightly bigger than Blitz Dragonoid). Gallery Anime RazenoidBallForm.png|Razenoid in Ball Form (Closed) RazenoidBallForm2.png|Razenoid in Ball Form (Open) bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0016.jpg|Razenoid in Bakugan form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0017.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid magmagkg.JPG|Razenoid about to use ' Flash eclipse' 2_1_0003.jpg|Razenoid using Flash Eclipse Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.52.58 AM.png|Razenoid using Expeditious Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.48.45 PM.png|Razenoid about to use Meteor Elimination Razenoid use Meteor Elimination.jpg|Razenoid use Meteor Elimination Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.25 AM.png|Razenoid about to use Kahlua Moot Razenoid launch Graua Boot.jpg|Razenoid using Kahlua Moot Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.46.41 AM.png|Razenoid using an energy beam 2_1_0006.jpg|Razenoid fighting Titanium Dragonoid MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png|Razenoid and Mag Mel summoning Dreadeon Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 4.07.56 PM.png|Razenoid in Ball Form with Mag Mel Razenoidms3.JPG|Razenoid taming his Mechtogan Razenoidms1.JPG|Razenoid's eyes Razenoid4.JPG|Razenoid Zwms1.JPG|Razenoid trapped with Mag Mel Razems2.JPG|Razenoid absorbing Chaos Energy Razmel1.JPG|Razenoid and Mag Mel Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0055.jpg|Razenoid appearing to Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0003.jpg|Razenoid Dreadeonms9.JPG|Razenoid and his Mechtogan Titan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0002.jpg|Razenoid and Mag Mel Razvstd.PNG|Razenoid and Mag Mel vs. Drago and Dan Kuso Magraz.PNG|Razenoid and Mag Mel Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's and Razenoid's artwork Picture 65223.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid on the Intermission Screen 2011-05-22_1809.png|Razenoid opening a Gate Razenoid1.jpg|Razenoid breaking free Razenoid101.jpg|Razenoid showing Drago his incomplete Gate Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg|Drago and Razenoid's Gate Razenoid10.jpg 1411.jpg|Razenoid attacking Drago 1426.jpg|Razenoid being defeated by Drago 1429.jpg|Razenoid stealing Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 7.57.40 PM.png|Razenoid taking Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Razenoid in a Cocoon Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png|Razenoid about to be defeated by Drago Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.29.57 PM.png|Razenoid and his Switch Code Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.27.59 PM.png|Razenoid vs Titanium Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.30.24 PM.png|Razenoid attacking Drago with his tail Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.42.50 PM.png|Razenoid about to be hit by Titanium Dragonoid's Wonder Superior Attack Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.45.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.54.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.28.35 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-15 at 5.24.33 PM.JPG File-Screen_shot_2011-07-10_at_2.54.58_PM.png|Razenoid taking Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.38 PM.png dharakrazenoid.png|Razenoid revealing he was once Phantom Dharak 1233.png Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 4.18.17 PM.JPG|Razenoid about to summon Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.05.06 PM.JPG|Razenoid vs. Titanium Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.16.55 PM.JPG|Razenoid running Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.29.40 PM.JPG|Razenoid roaring Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 4.37.39 PM.JPG|Razenoid using Flash Eclipse Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 8.23.29 PM.JPG|Razenoid (Backview) Razen vs drago.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.41.05 PM.JPG Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png Photo219.jpg|on top left 341q2341234.PNG Photo on 2011-04-16 at 14.21.jpg 100 0190.JPG 71b0YNXqreL. AA1024 .jpg imagesCA0OXWVM.jpg|Razenoid packaged with Haos Deezall, Copper Slingpike and Gold Hammermor Razenoid vs Iron Man.jpg|Razenoid vs Iron Man (packaging) Mar.png Razenoid vs Iron Man 2.jpg 028-00.nex.--.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.png Razenoid BD Description.png Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png razenoid1.png razenoid2.png razenoid3.png razenoid4.png razenoid5.png Arazen.png SRazen.png 1200.png AR.png AquosRazenoid.png ClearRazenoid.png DarkusRazenoid.png HaosRazenoid.png PyrusRazenoid.png SubterraRazenoid.png VentusRazenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid_Open.png Clear_Razenoid_Open.png Darkus_Razenoid_Open.png Haos_Razenoid_Open.png Pyrus_Razenoid_Open.png Subterra_Razenoid_Open.png Ventus_Razenoid_Open.png Combat_Razenoid_Open.png Combat_Razenoid_Closed.png Haos Razenoid NVSA.png Others Razenoid-300x200.png MS Mag-Mel 1600x1200.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Deceased Characters